


Just You

by Allez_Argeiphontes



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Found Family, M/M, Praxos Being Dads, Short & Sweet, idk what this is but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allez_Argeiphontes/pseuds/Allez_Argeiphontes
Summary: Prax hits send as the tube car pulls away, glad to get away from the management complex. He had to drag himself out of bed an hour early, miss a morning of actual work and half the imbeciles didn’t even turn up.Typical.Amos had sent him a photo of Mei wolfing down sugary waffles before school.Soft touch.





	Just You

_//On my way home. Half the techs didn’t show so meeting was cut short//_

Prax hits send as the tube car pulls away, glad to get away from the management complex. He had to drag himself out of bed an hour early, miss a morning of actual work and half the imbeciles didn’t even turn up. _Typical._ Amos had sent him a photo of Mei wolfing down sugary waffles before school. _Soft touch._

Prax leans back in the hard plastic seat and remembers Amos’s hand flat on his stomach that morning, body a line of solid warmth down his back. Having to leave the sweetness of their bed, on one of the precious few mornings left before Amos leaves for Tycho. Holden’s booked them a series of short but profitable runs around the Jovian system, promised plenty of breaks to visit. But it still means Amos being on the other side of a viewscreen instead of wrapped around him.

Prax chides himself, it’s not that bad, you both knew what you were getting into. _Amos always makes it back, always. Man is indestructible._

Prax remembers Amos’s voice in his ear as he stood on the outer hull of the Rocinante. The monster was getting closer but he was frozen in place, literally petrified. But then Amos called him _Doc_ , just like always, and he didn’t have to be scared anymore. Just like now. Prax closes his eyes and slowly blows out his breath. Thinks of how simple everything is with Amos’s voice in his ear, Amos’s hand on his stomach. _Indestructible. Even if he is always the one getting shot._

He scrubs a hand over his face, feels heartsick and a little bit ridiculous. The terminal trills and Prax opens his eyes.

_//Awesome. At the market - want something to eat?//_

Prax pictures Amos wandering under the simulated sunshine of the main market plaza and smiles weakly. _//Just you//_

Amos’s reply is immediate and Prax can just imagine his smirk. _//Can’t wait//_

The car jerks to a stop and a singsong voice repeats the stops for new passengers. Prax stands to let a teenage girl pass, a crate of busted audio headsets balanced on her hip. She wears her hair in a swooped up style like Naomi’s, pristine headset over her own ears. He imagines Mei at that age, can see it all too easily with the way she’s shooting up. _//See you in five :)//_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... this was supposed to be part of something else and just ended up orphaned but I liked the feel so here you go. You lucky nerds :) Come yell at me on [tumblr](allez-argeiphontes.tumblr.com)


End file.
